


Unexpected

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Against all the odds Alex and Max are together. They are happy and in love but... How will they react when an apparently harmless movie night completely messes up their lives?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)  
> I hope you'll like it, I am always worried about Alex/Max fics.  
> Please, enjoy and let me know your opinion about it!

Alex shakes her head slightly as she stares at the day on the calendar before going back and counting the days again.  
And again. And again. But no matter how many times she counts, the result is always the same. She is definitely two weeks late.  
She lifts her head from the screen of her iPhone and looks at Max sitting in her living room, reclined back on the couch, a beer bottle open in his hand and his Netflix account on the television.  
Normally, Alex would be sitting right there next to him, watching a random movie, eating tacos and drinking wine.  
But she is two weeks late and… Oh God, she probably can’t drink wine right now. When was the last time she had alcohol? Alex tries to think, her mind hurting already from racing uncontrollably.  
She looks back down at the phone. Two weeks. How had she not realized this sooner? Has she really not had her period yet this month?  
Yes, she has been busy with work at DEO, and Kara, and Supergirl and her still fresh relationship with Max. Nevertheless, is she going to be one of the women who sits down to go to the bathroom and gives birth right then and there without even realizing she was pregnant in the first place?  
“Alex, what the hell? I’m waiting for you to choose the movie,” Max says, standing up from the couch and coming into the kitchen to get another beer. “What’s going on?” He asks.  
Alex shakes her head, putting her iPhone down on the counter as if Max will be able to tell what she is doing with it. Instead, she watches him as he takes a fresh bottle of Corona out of the fridge and grabbing the bottle opener on the front door of the refrigerator, he pops the top open, flinging it towards the trash can but it misses and pings onto the floor, where he leaves it for a moment as he takes a greedy chug from the bottle.  
“Oh, that’s real great, Max!” Alex suddenly exclaims. “What if there was a baby crawling around here? That bottle cap would be in their mouth so fast and then they would start choking and we would have to go the ER and the doctors would think we were unfit parents!”  
Max stares at her, slowly pulling the bottle away from his lips, and then he slowly looks around the kitchen as if he expects a baby to suddenly be crawling across the floor. He then looks at her again. “What are you talking about?” He decides to ask.  
“I’m talking about how you have basically destroyed my career and completely upset my life!” She is now yelling.  
“Whoa,” he says, holding up his hands as if surrendering.  
“No!” She exclaims, pointing a finger at him. “You don’t get to whoa anything and act like I’m crazy or you’re blameless because you, mister, are not blameless! In fact, I hold you completely responsible for this!”  
“Responsible for what?” He is now frowning, so completely confused with everything.  
Alex snatches the iPhone from off the counter and opens the calendar app, before turning and holding it up for him to see. “Because of you, I have to pee on a stick now!”  
It takes a moment. First looking at the calendar and then at her and then back down at the calendar again and then, the color drains from his face. “Oh,” he exhales. “Are you sure?”  
“Oh, no, Max. Not sure at all. I always go more than six weeks without a period,” Alex snaps and then tossing the iPhone once again down onto the counter, she then stalks over to closet near the front door, tearing the door open and grabbing her leather jacket.  
“Where are you going?” Max asks slowly and she can actually hear his mind trying to process all of this because one minute, he was sitting on the couch, watching the TV and eating a taco and the next minute, possible fatherhood and babies choking on bottle caps was staring him right in the face.  
“I don’t keep a supply of pregnancy tests in the apartment, Max,” she says, now much softer, putting on her jacket and grabbing her scarf from the top shelf. “I’m going to the drug store on the corner.”  
“Hell, no, you’re not,” he instantly argues and Alex turns around to see him frowning. “We’re not going to go through this and leave it to chance on some flimsy plastic stick. We’re going to the hospital and getting a blood test.”  
“We are not,” Alex immediately shakes her head. “That’s just what I want. Going to the hospital will spread the gossip. We can't trust random people and ask if they can draw some blood so I know whether or not I’m carrying little Lord around right now.”  
“Well, Alex, if you are pregnant, people are going to be able to tell in a few months,” Max says, brushing past her to grab his own coat. His own words stop him and he pauses, looking at her. “That is… I just assumed…” He looks away from her now, slowly pulling on his coat, pretending to concentrate on zipping it up. “If you are, would you keep it?” He then asks so softly, she almost doesn’t hear him.  
She frowns. “Of course I would,” Alex answers as if any other option never even thought about crossing her mind. “We have never talked about kids, but why wouldn’t I?”  
Max doesn’t answer but he is grinning now and when he grabs her face between his hands and tugs her towards him, she feels him still smiling against her lips as he kisses her. And as always, Alex finds it almost impossible to fight off his kisses and her eyes slowly flutter closed and she tilts her head up, pressing her lips back against his and her hands slide over his shoulders, holding onto him as he kisses her over and over again until she feels dizzy.  
“Fine,” she sighs once their mouths separate and she can breathe again but she is smiling as she looks up at him. “We’ll go get a blood test, but not at the hospital.”

 

...

 

“I’ll take this to the lab right now,” Dr. Hamilton says as she finishes bottling the small sample of blood she has just drawn from Alex. Thankfully neither Kara and J'onn were at the DEO, so they haven't had to worry about them. For now, at least.  
“Thanks,” Max says as Alex rolls down the sleeve of her sweater and then puts her jacket back on.  
Once Dr. Hamilton leaves the room, closing the door behind her, leaving them alone, Max stands there, his hands in his pockets.  
“You’re quiet,” he notes.  
Alex shrugs. “Just thinking.”  
“About?”  
She smirks, almost laughs slightly. “Is there anything else to think about right now?” She wraps her scarf back around her neck and then begins playing with the strings at the end of it. “Women usually work until their eighth month, but I honestly don't know what's the policy here.” she begins thinking out loud. “And then the apartment-”  
“You should move with me,” Max interrupts her. “It will be more convenient, plus my apartment is big enough.”  
“Which one?” Alex asks, raising her eyebrow.  
“We can even buy a house!”  
“Max, stop! We don't even know if there is actually a baby, yet.”  
She then takes a deep breath. “I can just imagine what people are going to be calling me for the next few months. Gold digger may be the kindest one.”  
“Who gives a fuck?” Max frowns and then glancing down at her flat stomach, he looks back up at her. “Sorry,” he then apologizes and she smiles at him.  
“If there is a baby in there, I don’t think they can hear you quite yet, Max,” she says, amusement in her eyes.  
He smirks at that and then staring at her, he leans next to her against the examination table she is still sitting up on. He crosses his arms over his chest. “What about marriage?” He then brings up.  
Alex widens her eyes and almost immediately shakes her head. “We don’t have to get married, Max.”  
“We don’t?” He seems surprised by that and she can’t help but smile and shrug.  
“I don't want to get married out of obligation,” she teases, nudging her arm with his. “Bring it up again when we aren’t sitting here, waiting to see whether or not you’ve knocked me up.”  
Max stares at her, a look in his eyes Alex has never seen before. It almost makes her feel nervous for some reason. “You want to get married some day though? To me?” He then adds.  
She laughs slightly. “No, Max. To my other possible baby’s daddy,” she smiles and it gets him to smile in return. “You are serious, aren't you?”  
He pretends to sigh heavily, “I guess I’ll have to. I’ve heard it just makes life easier for the man if the baby’s mama is happy.”  
And she laughs at that before sliding her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. She doesn’t feel scared or nervous anymore. No matter what, she knows that they’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.  
As long as Max learns to throw his bottle caps actually into the garbage can.

 

…

 

The first thing Alex sees the next morning when she wakes up is Max, propped up on his side, his elbow bent and his head resting against his hand, and he is staring at her rather intently.  
“How are you feeling?” He asks the instant he sees her eyes open.  
“Right now? I’m feeling slightly unsettled,” she says, closing her eyes again for a moment before blinking them open. “What are you doing?”  
“Watching you sleep,” Max answers honestly.  
“Okay, now I’m officially creeped out.” She then laughs softly. “Why are you watching me sleep?”  
“Just waiting to see if you need anything. Do you? I take the day off, so if you-”  
“Right now, I just need to pee,” Alex cuts in, pushing the covers from off her body and after lifting her head from her pillow to give him a good morning kiss, she sits up, Max sitting up right along with her.  
“Do you have morning sickness?” He asks her. “Have you had morning sickness at all yet? I read that for a first pregnancy, it can be pretty bad but it depends on the woman-”  
“Max,” Alex interrupts and she has to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing at him. “We just found out about the baby last night. When did you read this?”  
“Last night. After you went to sleep.”  
“Did you sleep at all last night?” She asks, now frowning.  
“I just read and watched you mostly,” he confesses and then gets out of the bed and then comes around to her side as if to help her. Alex quickly stands up though before they can reach new levels of being ridiculous. “Remember, if you start having cravings, just give into them. Your body knows what it needs right now and now isn’t the time to be ignoring anything. So just let me know what you and the baby need and I will get it.”  
Alex stands there, looking at him, and suddenly, she feels her eyes beginning to well with tears and then standing on the tips of her toes so she is more at an even level with him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders.  
“It’s okay,” Max says, explaining the tears to her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. “First trimester hormones. Your emotions are going to be out of whack for a while.”  
That makes her laugh and seeing him worried and excited about all of this, she feels this warmth in her chest that just makes her love him even more than she already does. She links her fingers behind his neck and pulls him down towards her, capturing his lips with hers and she kisses him, a bit harder than she normally does, and pressing her body against his, she suddenly wants him inside of her more than anything. She hopes the way she blatantly is rubbing against him now gets her message across loud and clear to him.  
“It’s the hormones again,” Max tells her even as she pulls away to tug his tee-shirt up over his head. “You’re going to be wanting sex. A lot.”  
“Good,” she nods breathlessly as she pulls her own shirt off. “Come take a shower with me. We both need to shower.”  
“We should do this in the bed. We’re usually pretty rough in the show-”  
Max jolts slightly and Alex smiles as her teeth nip at his jaw and her hand dives into his sweatpants.  
“You said whatever I need, Max,” she murmurs, trailing her lips down his throat. “I need shower sex this morning.”  
“Fuck,” he hisses now as she begins stroking him, her lips latching onto the pulse point at the base of his throat and sucking gently. “If this is what you need, who am I to argue?”  
“You can’t argue with anything for the next eight months because I’ll be pregnant and hormonal and it will be all your fault,” Alex says, smiling up at him and Max grins, his hands going to her face, resting on her cheeks.  
He stares at her. “I love you. You know that, right?”  
She nods. “I know. And I love you, too. Well, I do right now, anyway. I don’t think I will when I’m pushing Little Lord out of my body,” she then laughs again.  
“Oh, trust me, Alex. That kid is a Lord and there will be nothing little about him,” Max grins cockily and Alex rolls her eyes before tugging him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Do you think I should continue this? What would you like to read?


End file.
